Through the Rain, to find You
by IfOnlyICouldSeeYouForReal
Summary: A short story of how Mari Illustrious Makinami confessed her feelings to Asuka Langley Shikinami/Soryu. Shows that not all love stories have to be, cliché.


(This story IS probably going to be inaccurate. Though, that is for a reason, so that I personally can see where I need to improve. Thanks for viewing.)

And so, that sodden day in the rain, the Eva Pilot gently made her way through the streets of Tokyo-3, her Plug Suit rather damp though she held an umbrella above her head. "Ah, this had better be worth it..." She huffed, before seating herself down at the station to the Underground. The rain poured down without warning, without restraint, as if the sky was just telling Mari to stay home. Bah, nonsense, she would never do that, not today of all days.

It was Asuka's birthday, the Unit-02 Pilot. In truth, the girl with the glasses had a weak spot for that... Tsundere. Ah, she shouldn't think about it. In her deepest dreams, what happened was... N-Nevermind. She simply had to get to that apartment, to pass on the present she had gotten her. It was rather unbecoming of her, though, the small trinket she held within her hand just... Meant so much. But, those thoughts... It held her back slightly.

'What if Asuka didn't accept it? Seriously', Mari thought, 'She could just reject it and throw it in my face...' Though she shook her head, before getting up and walking along the path towards the elevator. The rain, oh how it continued to fall, as if it was to dampen her chances and her spirits, but she walked on. She walked on because her chest felt warm, despite the cold and chill, and her heart beat a little faster. 'A little faster'. Such an understatement for the Pilot. Her heart, was racing at this moment.

And so, she made it through the rain, packing her umbrella up, placing it against the wall before brushing a hand through her dripping wet hair. "Ah, you buffoon! Maybe that umbrella was COMPLETELY useless, and I should've just come naked." Much to her surprise, Shinji Ikari was standing there, his expression... Bah, what expression?

"M-Mari..?" He muttered, before the other Eva Pilot blinked.  
"Erm... Hello, Puppy Boy! Ahaha! You didn't hear anything alright and you haven't seen me yet." She spoke quickly, hoping that this buffoon wasn't heading to that apartment. She didn't need his input, or opinion, if he'd ever speak up about it.  
"What are you—?"  
"Where are you off to right now?"  
"Just going to see Kaji and help him with his crops, why? Are you going to pilot your Eva or something?"  
"Bah, don't worry. Have a good time!" Mari pushed past him, suspicion flared judging from his look at her, but she had no time. She needed to reach that apartment block before night fall - wait, before Asuka went to sleep anyways. By Adam! She had to hurry!

She had paced herself into a gentle jog, the Plug Suit's footing wasn't exactly suited for long distance running. Though, she would not give up, not while she felt that warm feeling in her chest. Maybe that feeling would go away, before she reached the Unit-02 Pilot, but she had to try. Try her best, as she did while in her Eva, as she did with every damned thing she did. Mari wasn't one to back down, even when the danger is extremely high, even when her very existence was in danger.

Ah, tiredness. It began to encompass the Pilot's thoughts, as she stopped for a moment to catch her breath. "C'mon Mari, c'mon!" She pumped herself up, as she gently stood up straight. "Not on my watch, are you going to give up!" Soon she turned around, making sure there wasn't another seeing her speak to herself, as she gently sighed with relief. Being known as crazy was the last thing that she needed to be known— Wait a sec. Shaking her head, she continued on.

By then, the dampness of her Plug Suit had dried, thank the extremely clean air down here. At last, she saw the apartment blocks nearby, only a mile away. This is where she picked up the pace, her heart thumping inside her warm chest as her grin grew, her feelings for that bloody Tsundere kept her going! Soon, she passed by people, who seemed to be getting... Thicker and thicker. By Lilith, what was going on?!

She had to squeeze her way through, though the Plug Suit was rather 'slippery', her extremities did not help her out, rather, they slowed her down. "C'mon! I need to get through!" She cried, almost dropping the odd shaped trinket as she squeezed through another two people. As she got to the top of a flight of stairs, her heart dropped. As far as the eye could see, up until the apartment blocks, people, a massive crowd had been gathered, but for what? This was where she would have to ask questions.

"Hey! H-hey! What's this crowd about?"  
"It's Rei! Ayanami is a star!" That came as news to the Pilot... Ayanami? A star? Of all people? Bah, she didn't have time for that. She needed to get to the apartments, and get to Asuka! That's where she wanted to be!  
"Alright, Mari. Mari. Get through this crowd. Get to your bride!" She whispered sharply to herself, her self encouragement was something that also kept her going. She knew, that Asuka wouldn't be awake for long, though, with this crowd and noise, Mari's luck could be struck with gold. It took at least fifteen minutes to move 15% of the way, as she squeezed through, uncomfortably, her breasts literally smearing against people and quite frankly she didn't enjoy that. There was a time for that, but for her bust to be smeared and squeezed to the point where it literally hurt, that certainly wasn't the time.

Moaning, groaning, even some squealing in some cases, and a whole lot of breast smearing later, she reached the front of the apartment blocks, and from there she made haste. By Adam! The noise was immense, it was a wonder Asuka complained about being here constantly. Though, as she grabbed the handrail to climb the stares, her heart sank once again. The trinket! Oh no, she had lost it in that damned crowd! "Darn bloody git fucking—" Suddenly, she felt someone grab her shoulder, and spin her around.  
"Mari, I believe you dropped this."  
"... Shinji?!" Ah, indeed, it was the Unit-01 Pilot. Had he followed her? Nonetheless, he had the trinket, and he passed it to her. "What are you... B-bah, never mind. Thank you." She took the trinket into her hands, before the boy nodded with a small smile.  
"Go get her." Was all he said, before he disappeared into the crowd outside. 'What an odd boy...' The pilot thought, before clutching the trinket in her hand, pressing it against her heart.

'Asuka, I am coming...' Thought Mari, before she literally flew up those stairs, three at a time. She had no time to waste, no time to lose, she needed to get to the... 51st floor. How much longer would she be kept apart? How much longer, will her sinking heart last? 'C'mon! I'll get through this! I'm not the Pilot of Unit-08 for nothing!'

Her fondness for Asuka, her love for that girl was immense. That was what kept her from giving in, as well as her own self worth. She needed to get there. And so, the flights of stairs were no problem, though it took at least ten minutes to get up them. The elevator to the upper floors hadn't worked since... Well, ever, and Mari's legs sure got a workout! Ah, it had been a while since she came up here, that last time... She was so close to spilling her feelings out, with even Shinji! And Misato there! What bad timing!

But, as she got closer, her heart raced, her skin became sweaty - hey, she was running up stairs! Though, she reached that room. That room, where the grail was held! Well, maybe to her. She caught her breath, before placing her hand upon the knob of the door. Now... Was the time to breathe a little quicker, to stand there for a stray moment before she knocked three times. She heard a groan from within, before the door suddenly opened, pulling her hand along before she collided with someone. Someone.

"Wha—! What're you doing here, Mari! Ah!" It was... Asuka. 'SHIT!' Mari cursed, inwardly. What a graceful entrance! "Well?! What is your purpose here, idiot?!"  
"Asuka! Ahaha... I'm sorry! Really I am!"  
"... Bullshit."  
"Hey, c'mon! You don't know what I've just went through!" Mari blinked, before realising that her hands were firmly clasped onto Asuka's melons. Oh boy, this was awkward.  
"Bah, you're just as bad as that Idiot Shinji!" Her gaze was hard, glarelike, as she pushed the other woman off. Mari laid on her back, before sighing. 'Ah, what will I do next..? Stuck in my plug suit... Aha!'  
"Asuka, could I use the bathroom?" Mari asked, though she didn't know whether her words would get to the Tsundere. Asuka had a pride issue, but...  
"Sure, just get out of my face you stupid lesbian!" ... Oh, that hurt. The other pilot's expression dropped, as did her lonely heart. 'Why can't you see, what I see...' Well, Mari couldn't blame Asuka for the way she was, at least...

With that, she sighed, before grabbing some random clothing that was sitting next to the showers. Were they Misato's home clothes? Maybe, but she didn't mind one bit. She just needed to get out of the plug suit, at least for now. With that, the suit depressurised, before the woman slipped out of it. Ah, such a beauty was her bare body, even Mari herself admired... Herself. Still, she had respect, that was all that she needed. She cleaned herself properly, before just sitting there under the running water, thinking... 'Asuka... Asuka... Asuka... How am I going to captivate you? How am I going to make you... Mine?' Those thoughts riddled her mind, as she shook her head. ' best not to think of it, and just go with what comes naturally... I guess.' With that, Mari stood up, before putting on the clothing she had found. Unfortunately for her, there was no bra, so her ample breasts would have to be... Free for this day, for this time. This time, of all times. Bah, she couldn't complain, it wasn't like it was cold—

"Mari, why did you take so long in the shower?!" Asuka blurted out, as she took a swig of what looked like juice. Of course, it was artificial, but it must have appealed to the Tsundere enough for her to drink it. Nonetheless, Mari found herself staring. 'Bad timing! You flipping sod!'  
"I-I ah-ah uh-uhm... Well, I was—"  
"Oh my goodness don't tell me! EW! And with Misato's clothes! You dirty—"  
"Asuka!" She raised her voice, Mari, of all people in this particular situation, raised her voice. The Unit-02 pilot hushed, her eyes looking as innocent as her expression. Wow, such was the power of the voice. "I... Was thinking in there. As well as... Crying. I'm sorry, I've tainted your bloody shower..." She knew she wasn't finished with her words, but she wanted to see Asuka's reaction.  
"I... W-well, I cry in there too! It's an awful shower after all! Don't make it like you're the only one—" By then, the Unit-08 pilot grabbed Asuka by the wrist, her left one, as she placed the trinket in her hand. She made sure it was in securely, before pulling away.  
"... That's for you, Asuka. I... Made it myself." Simple words, yet an effective response. Just as Mari had hoped, Asuka didn't throw it back in her face, no, she looked at it closely, her hair falling over her shoulders as she did.  
"Mari... Why did you..?"  
"Because, it's your birthday. I thought... I could be nice for once, and I did that, for you." 'She this... For me?' Asuka thought, as she opened the trinket. Inside, was a tiny figure, shaped into that of Unit-02, with a damn ruby. Asuka couldn't believe her eyes when she saw it. 'For... Me?'  
"Mari... I..." She was at a loss for words. Someone, doing something for her? What was this? Her mind conflicted with her present feelings, telling her to shout at Mari for such a lousy gift! It was a little necklace, with a figure... Of her Evangelion... Oh, how could she not love it? "... W-well, it's not like I like it or anything! I... Love it."

Oh, those words. Those words made this struggle to get there, worth it. 'She... Accepted it...' Mari still couldn't believe it. Asuka, approved of her work! Well, it looks like this plan was set into motion, rather smoothly too. "Asuka, I made it for you. I... Wanted to make sure that you knew that I... Uh-uhm..." Oh, how close was she to confessing! She had to hold off, at least until they were in Asuka's room, which coincidentally was rather soundproof. It was lucky that the two could talk, even now.  
"Well, what is it, Mari?" Asuka, asked in the sweetest voice the pilot had ever heard. Was this... A blessing of sorts? By Lilith, Mari sure hoped so.  
"Oh-oh, uh, it's just this noise, it's giving me a headache." Mari paused for a moment, only to see Asuka not laugh in her face, but giggle, cutely. She felt her stomach flow with butterflies, as she smiled softly.  
"Here, we'll go in my room. It's rather... Quiet in there to say the least. C'mon, you British küken(chick)" The Tsundere spoke a little of her native tongue, before leading Mari in. The room... Well, it was a little cramped to say the least. It was Misato's old room, still complete with that... Smell. Ugh, Mari just wanted to engulf herself in Asuka, the LCL she smelt on her was incredible, like the pilot had been bathing in it. Oh, how it tickled her interest!

"Asuka..." Mari spoke, vaguely, as she looked at that girl. 'Oh, I love you, Asuka! I love you, I love you, I love you!' If only those words would escape her mind, and exit her mouth. She'd be so overjoyed, but she had to set up the moment. She had to make it... Special.  
"Mari, thank you for that kind gift of yours, but why did you come here? I'm pretty sure you wouldn't come for just that, y'know." And thus, she was right!  
"I... Well... Aha, why can't we lay down first? My back is getting sore, sitting up like this..." Asuka raised an eyebrow, and Mari braced for the typical retort of the Tsundere, but instead, Asuka simply laid down, her hand gently tugging a bit on Mari's hip, a tender feeling shooting throughout the glassed woman's body. And so there they lay, facing each other, Asuka's hand on the other's hip. Mari was simply in bliss.

"Asuka," Mari began, feeling her cheeks heat up a little. Nothing too noticeable, but she would have to be careful. Giving it away now, would end up with her being brokenhearted. "I came here, to give you that gift, and to... Wish you a happy birthday." She spoke solemnly, a gentle tone that would whisk any child to sleep. Yet, she was far from done, and by gauging Asuka's reaction. She'd need a lot of this talk to get it through to her, indeed it was true though.  
"Well, I... Thank you again."  
"And... Also, you've... You look like you've been working out!" A bold move, by any means. "Ahaha, and, your hair! It's looking lovely! Really!" Bah, she was out, and it wasn't even close to the moment she envisioned!  
"Ah-ah-uhm, Mari? Why are you... Why is your hand on my side?" Asuka blinked once, before feeling her cheeks flare slightly. 'Bah, what is this woman doing?! I should have kicked her by now!'  
"I-I'm just, gah! Just... N-nothing... Alright, I'll tell you," The Tsundere narrowed her gaze, the dim light seemed to not hinder Mari's... Attractiveness, but compliment it! By Adam, how this worked in the glassed woman's favour! "Asuka, I... I'm..."  
"You're, you're what? Spit it out, damn you!" And thus, Mari felt a cold sweat down her back, as she knew, she didn't have much time to act upon her feelings, to get them out there.  
"Asuka! I freaking love you!"

And so, there was silence between the two. The faint noise of the people down below? What? It was as if they didn't exist. Mari, and Asuka... Would the Tsundere accept this? Would she? She was so independent, so... Up herself. How could she?  
"What... The hell..?" Asuka's expression, was Mari's dread. Rejected, right there and then, she was. The glassed woman couldn't help but... Feel bad about Asuka, about herself, about everything. 'Snap out of it! This isn't you! You've.. You've still got a chance! Mari Illustrious Makinami, do you give up, on the things you love? On the people you love?!' Her mind spoke loudly, a booming voice as if she were possessed by a higher being.  
"Asuka, must I repeat myself! _I LOVE YOU!_!" It was such a defining moment, as Mari moved forward so quickly that Asuka had no chance to react. Their lips, both pairs of which were velvety, that were soft with an elegance that wasn't to be matched by anyone. With her arms around the other, she wouldn't let Asuka escape. Not this time!

They parted, of course, Asuka didn't take it lightly. "What... The hell... Why did you... Mari, why did you say you... Love me?" Even she was confused by that feeling, something they she hadn't considered.  
"Asuka, I couldn't... Restrain myself any longer. You know, I rushed here, as fast as I could. It took me... Over an hour and a half to get here. It was raining, then there was a crowd, and then I almost lost your present... I took it upon myself, because I love you. I did it, because I feel attracted to you. _YES! YOU, ANOTHER FEMALE. WHAT OF IT?!_" Mari could hardly contain herself, her raised voice did nothing however to the mood. Instead, it seemed to... Wait a sec.  
"Mari, I..." Langley didn't have another word, as she leaned forward, deciding for once, 'Eh, maybe I am a little up myself, bah, it's not like they'd understand.'

And so they shared another kiss, one that was more heart felt than anything. A warm feeling... That same warm feeling coursed through Makinami's veins, flowed through her mind, and entered her soul, and she welcomed it. Asuka's touch, her lips, it all felt pleasurable. However little it was, it was just so good. It was then when, small tears fell from Mari's eyes, blurring her vision though it did not matter, her eyes were closed, in mutual feeling with Asuka. Sure, the Unit-02 pilot was bitchy, twisted, and had a pride issue, but, for the first time in her life, she felt at ease, save for those times with Kaji, (We knew it was never going to work, anyways!) Mari made sure of it, that the two were in comfort, at ease, within the same wavelength. They shuffled a bit closer, okay, they laid right next to each other. Before the Unit-08 pilot knew, Asuka was asleep, her head rested against her breast gently. She did not mind, not at all.

And as it turns out, Mari finally revealed herself, her feelings, to Langley, however hard it was to get there, and actually say it. Kudos to Mari, right?


End file.
